Bakura the Great and his Journal of Plots
by Luna Rose Sorasina
Summary: LOL. Bakura's journal of plots and thoughts. second fic. all reviews are accepted, even from anonymous people. Willowwind Adurois and I are trading ideas, so this should be explosive.
1. List

A/N: Hey! It's been a while huh? Well, I finally got off my lazy butt and decided to start another fic. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ha…ha…never mind. Anyway, here's CH1 of my newest fic: Bakura the Great and his Journal of Plots!

Ch1

Day 1, 9/6/05 

Grr…stupid journal…why did Ryou make me buy this stupid thing anyway? And why am I talking to a book? Oh well. Ryou said this was to help me understand myself. What can I not understand? I'm an evil spirit tomb robber that will someday rule the world! When I rule the world the following rules will be out into effect _immediately: _

1. There will be no prices on things. Everything will be free or owned by me!

2. All people who do not agree to my rules will be severely punished. By me, of course.

3. I will live in the biggest mansion with Ryou, Marik, Malik, and Yami. Ryou will be the housemaid, and I'll turn Malik and Yami evil. Marik will help me with that…

4. Duel monsters cards will all be burned until there is one of each copy, not including the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. I will own those too.

5. Seto's computer will be mine and mine only. I will let people use it if they pay me a ridiculous amount so I'll be even richer!

6. Anything that is green will be burned. I am allergic to green.

7. And what about those things? I think they're called airplanes? Ryou and I went on one the other day when we were coming back from our vacation. I told Ryou I had to go to the bathroom, and when I got to it, the thing was so small I could barely sit down! When I rule the world, bathrooms will be big enough to hold all the duel monsters cards that I own.

8. Schools will be a thing of the past when I rule. Ryou yelled at me when I fed his homework to the crazy cat lady next door's cat. Then he made me do it all over again. And guess what? When I was done, I found him in _my_ room, playing with _my _video games. I only play them because there's blood everywhere. NOBODY will play my video games when I rule.

9. When I rule, the population will decrease. I shall kill 2 thirds of the population so everything is less crowded. When Ryou and I were in the mall, (that's some place with a bunch of shops) he must have bumped into 7 people! And he always said, "Excuse me" or "sorry" that'll have to go too, when I rule the world. NO MANNERS!

10. Lastly, when I rule the world, there will be a limited amount of couples in the world. Love is so odd…there is too much of it! I don't want the population to die out, because then there will be nobody to rule over. When I rule, people will obey my every command, and they will respect me. They will cherish me! They will………

SCRIBBLE 

And when I rule hikaris will not be allowed to walk in my room when the door is closed and take my book and wack me over the head with a rolling pin.

A/N: the first chapter is a little short, but the next few will be longer. I think I'll do a maximum of 10 chapters to a fic unless I get a lot of reviews and people start to threaten me…ideas are greatly appreciated and will be used if they are appropriate! That means no mentions of anything that is on late night shows like Inuyasha (Miroku). Violence is ok though. Note: I watch Inuyasha. I have to. I'm addicted to it.


	2. Dinner and flowerda

A/N: HI PEOPLE! I'm updating now because I'm so bored. Have any of you read The Secret Journal of Bakura the Great? It's funny. That's kinda where I got the idea. Anyway, if anybody has any ideas, then tell me and I'll do my best to use them. On with the fic! I think I should out the journal entries in a different font or in _italics. _I like the second idea better. Ok, journal entries are in _italics_ now.

Dun, dun daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, because if I did, I wouldn't be wasting my time on the computer so much…(well, ok, that's a lie…)

Ch2

Why did I do this again? Oh yea, because Ryou told me to. Hmmmmmmmmmm…you know, I need to not ask you questions. And now I'm talking to you! ARG! Breath in, breath out all will be fine when I rule the world. Inanimate objectjournal. Ok. The last time Ryou walked in on me while I was writing, he wacked me over the head with his rolling pin, but I think he's got something bigger now. I think it's called a dieing pan. Or a doing pan. Whatever it is, I know it hurts.

Ryou said that now I have responsibilities. Whatever that is. He gave me this chart thing and told me that I have to do those things on the chart. On SATURDAY. My one day to relax and plan all my plots in this stupid journal!

I've decided to add another thing to my list of rules/things that I need to do before ruling the world:

11. People will not be allowed to give me a chart and tell me that I need to do chores and things like that.

Oh dear, Ryou is home. He's coming up the stairs. I was so wrapped up in writing in this infernal book that I forgot to find a hiding place for it! Ummmmmmmmmmm…under the pillow you go!

"Bakura, what in the world are you doing?" Ryou asked me. Curse him-asking me what the heck I was doing when the sign on the door clearly says 'do not enter'. Oh well. That sign has been up forever.

"Um…sitting and thinking about what a bad boy I've been?" I said. I don't think he bought it because he looked at me really suspiciously. "And wondering what we're having for dinner." I'm hungry. Even though I don't need to eat, I still like to. Maybe that's why I've gained 20 pounds in the last 2 weeks. Hmmmmm…I'll have to work on that.

"Well I came up to tell you that dinner will be ready in about 20 minutes. We're having steak. I brought you some blood for it, and I know how much you like blood…you want your steak rare, right?" Ryou said. He looks so innocent…I think he's hiding something from me…I'll find out what.

"No, medium, please." I said. This confused Ryou, because I always ask for my steak rare. MUAHAHAHAHAHA!

"Ok, rare it is then." He said without thinking…or at least I don't think he was thinking…I think he's onto me knowing that I know that he's hiding something from me. That was confusing.

"Fine…" I grumbled. Maybe I'll just ask if I can go out until dinner…no, then if I do something, I'll get locked in my soul room for a month or longer. Grr…stupid Ryou.

Ryou walked out of my room, and as soon as I was sure that he was gone, I pulled out tht stupid book again.

Dinner will be ready in a few minutes. I think I might need a partner to help me take over the world. I can't just bring home a bunch of bombs and things…Ryou will find them. Maybe I could put a sercuity lock on my door, so Ryou can't get in…I better work on my "responsibilities" so I don't have to do them on Saturday. That sounds good, because that way, on Saturday I can think about who to pick as my partner. Oops, got to go. Ryou's calling me, and I don't think I want to meet his friend, the dieing pan…

I ran down the stairs and sat in my seat so I could eat and run. I'll work on my chores after dinner, and I'll go to bed at 10:00 pm. That's not so late. "So, did dinner come out ok?" I asked. I don't know if I want to know the answer. "And are we going on that trip to Flowerda?"

"Florida" Ryou corrected me. "And yes, we are going. Dinner came out fine…MUHAHAHA," he said. Grr…if he poisoned it or anything, I'll kill him.

"What did you do? If I can't have my blood, I'll be a very upset tomb robber. Not that that scares you of course. You have that dieing pan." I said. That was a BIG mistake. I just reminded him of his new weapon. That could be a bad thing. "Well, how about this weather? Nice, isn't it?" I said, hoping to change the subject.

"Yes, it's wonderful. And my new weapon is called a frying pan. I intend to cook breakfast with it." Ryou said in reply. "Soon our plane tickets will be in, and we can experience even warmer weather!"

"Is it like Egypt there?" I asked. I am longing for a look at my ancient past.

Ryou pondered fro a moment, then said, " Not really. It is hot there like Egypt, but not as hot. And there's water there, unlike Egypt, where there's only the crocodile infested Nile, and some oases in the desert."

"Cool. Ryou, I'm going to my room now." I said. I wanted to write something else down in my journal, but of course, I didn't tell Ryou that. If I did, he'd most likely lock me in my soul room for the rest of the week. "See ya later."

"Bye for now. Talk to ya in a little while." Ryou said, and he got up to clear the table.

I got up and walked up the stairs to my room. Once I was sure that Ryou wasn't following me, I closed the door and took out my journal

Dinner's over. We had the steak-it was really good! Ryou even got me blood for mine. I'll be going to bed after I'm finished with my chores. I'll write later.

Later

I'm finally done with my chores, and now I think I'll just collapse on my bed…AFTER I finish running away from Ryou, who just happened to walk in. AND he's got the frying pan. Sorry if this is messy. It's difficult to run and write at the same time…

A/N: it took a while to get the font like that, and I don't even know if it showed up, but if you guys can see it, it's pretty cool, isn't it? I like it. And here are answers to reviews:

**Willowwind Adurois: **Thanks! I put the disclaimer at the beginning, if you didn't see it. Yours is funny too!

**Sami Ryou's Hikari: **Thankies! I try to write humor, but sometimes my friends don't find it all to funny…so I post it here! This is my second fic! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

**kerochan606: **YAY! I think I'll use other random items that are found around the house…not just in the kitchen. In the mean time: WAHOO! GO RYOU!


	3. Vacuum and Cheese Grater

A/N: hey peoples! **Willowwind Adurois**, you can use some of my kitchen utensils if you run out of ideas. That's OK with me! Anyways, here's the next chappie! ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, so stop asking if you can buy it from me. This story was inspired by **Willowwind Adurois's**: The Secret Journal of Bakura the Great.

CH3

I have to go and work on my "responsibilities" before I get sent to my soul room. But Ryou said I could hang in my room for a few minutes before I start. I still have no idea who I'm going to use as a partner…maybe I'll kidnap Joey and train him…no, then Yugi will come and go all "Heart of the Cards" on me. I don't want to listen to all that crap. Maybe I'll think of someone while I'm working on my chores. It's not Saturday yet, but Ryou said if I finish early, he'll let me out of t he house. I'd better get started before Ryou changes his mind…

I put my journal away and walked down the stairs. The very stairs I'd have to clean, then vacuum. Then I'd have to clean and vacuum the rest of the house. Yuck.

"Ryou, I'm ready to start my chores. Now, how do you use this thingamajig?" I asked. If there was one thing I didn't know about cleaning, it was how to turn on the weird devices. When I finally found the "on" switch, I pressed it, and the thing came to life!

"GAAAAAAHHHH! RYOU HELP ME!" I screamed. The thing chased after me, so I ran around in circles. Naturally, I ran right into Ryou's antique vase, and it crashed to the floor. "Erm…" I said, "It wasn't me."

"What did you break? GAH! MY VASE! Oh well. Where's the vacuum?" Ryou said. Boy did I get off easy.

"Erm…oh, you know…around…" I said back. I think that made Ryou mad, because when he heard a crash from upstairs, he looked at me with a look that could have killed me. But, luckily for me, I'm already dead! MUHAHAHA! I'm a spirit! I win! "OW!" but it still hurts when I get hit in the head with a cheese grater.

"Go to your room, now!" Ryou said in a voice that was…calm…to calm… "GET TO YOU'RE ROOM DAMNIT!" Ryou screamed.

"GAAAAHHHHHH! OK I'M GOING!" I yelled. Then I took off towards the stairs and scrambled up them. I dug my journal out from under my pillow and started to write.

This is so unfair! Ryou yelled at me because I broke a vase. But I only broke it because the vacuum was chasing me! I swear, it's cursed! Hmmm…that's another thing that's going on my list of changes for when I am supreme ruler.

12. All vacuums will be blown up or burned.

Uh, oh…Ryou's coming. I'll write later.

**LATER**

Ryou asked me if I knew why he sent me to my room. 'Well duh!' I thought. But I didn't say that, because Ryou looked like he was already trying not to yell at me. So I said "Yes Ryou" then he asked me why! I said, "Because I broke your vase…"

Ryou sighed. "Yes. And I don't want you to come out of your room until you've completely understood why I'm totally angry with you. You can come out if you need to go to the bathroom, or if Marik comes into your room. W all know how dangerous you guys can be if you're together in a room. Planning to destroy the world…" he said.

Well, that's pretty good. At least I'm not stuck in my soul room…it stinks on there. It's so boring! Maybe I'll watch Inuyasha or something…I have a whole bunch of episodes from last month…

"BATHROOM!" I yelled. Oh well. That's what I get for eating that green stuff Ryou made for lunch. I think it's called spinach. I thought for a minute and realized that I wasn't in the bathroom, so I rushed out the door.

"Ahhhhhh…sweet relief…" I sighed as I sat down. But right at that moment, Ryou knocked on the door. "Bakura? Are you in there?" he asked.

"Yes Ryou! I'll be out in a minute!" I said back. When I'm in the bathroom for to long, Ryou yells at me. I flushed, washed my hands, and walked out of the door.

"BAKURA! YOU BROKE MY TV WITH THE VACUUM!" Ryou screamed. Oh, no…time to start running.

"GAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! RYOU STOP THAT!" I yelled as he hit me multiple times on the head with one of these pizza-cutting things. Well…life can't be perfect, can it?

A/N: What do you think? Here are the replies to the people who reviewed:

**Sami:** LOL. I had to do it. I love the whole journal thing with Bakura! Thankies!

**Willowwind Adurois**: Fine by me! Thankies! I'm running out of ideas for kitchen utensils too…

**Nightmare Terror**: LOL. I had to make 'Kura afraid of Ryou…it's so funny in other fics I've read. I love it! Thankies!

Ok, so the next chapter will be out soon. Sorry it took so long to update! I'll try to go faster on the next one!


	4. Tacos

A/N: I'll have all of you know that Bakura did NOT die in the last chapter. Ryou missed him when he threw the pizza-cutting thing at him. Poor 'Kura. Next chappie now!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, and I got the idea for this story from Willowwind Adurois.

CH4

Well, I managed to dodge Ryou and his pizza thingie. It was a close call though. He ended up hitting the TV, so now I have to buy another one. Why should I have to buy it? He broke it! When I rule the world (man, this list keeps getting longer!) I won't have to buy anything for Ryou. Right now, I'm in my room listening to Ryou's CD's. They're actually really good! Who knew Ryou had a sense of music? (And yes, music is a sense.) He listens to Maroon 5, The Backstreet Boys, and a guy named John Rzeznik (from The Goo-Goo Dolls). They're awesome! Uh-oh. Better go. Ryou's coming. 

"Bakura! Come down here! NOW!" Ryou screamed up the stairs. Ouch. It's not like I can't hear him. I'm not deaf.

"COMING!" I yelled back as loud as I could to see if it would help _him_ hear _me_. It didn't work. Ryou just said "STOP YELLING!" Grr… the nerve of him.

Oh well. I'd better go so I won't get stuck inside my soul room. Then I have to watch, more Inuyasha. I love the ending song.

I walked down the stairs, only to find…a new TV? Why would Ryou just go out and buy one? Especially when he told me to! I'm confused. "What is it Ryou?"

"I bought the new T.V. that you were supposed to get. I felt bad knowing that I told you to get it when I was the one that broke it. I'm sorry Bakura." Ryou said.

Whoa. Did Ryou just apologize? I think so…I'm talking to myself again aren't I? Yep. I am.

"Um…that's ok Ryou. I'm sorry I got on your nerves…I think. Can we go and get tacos? I'm hungry. And then we can watch the new plasma T.V. that you bought." I said.

Ryou sighed. "I suppose. I don't think we have a taco place around here though. We'll have to go out of town a little bit. And you'll have to sit in the back of the car." He said. Sounds good to me.

"Ok. I'll be right back." I said, and I ran upstairs to get my journal. Ryou didn't know this, of course, but I had to update it. I could do it later, but it would be easier to do it now.

"Ready to go?" Ryou asked me. Oops. I forgot to hide my journal. I'll just put it behind my back before Ryou sees it.

"Yep. All set. Let's get going." I said, hoping that Ryou hadn't seen my journal. I don't think he did because he smiled and said "All righty then. Let's go."

I walked out to the driveway and climbed into the car. Sometimes Ryou is so good to me. Actually, he's good to me when he's not chasing me al around the house with some kitchen utensil.

Hi again! Crap, I did it again. Oh well. Anyways, Ryou's taking me out to get tacos. I'm in the car trying to make sure Ryou doesn't see me writing in you. Grr. This is becoming a burden. Maybe I'll talk to Ryou…or not. We don't really talk too much.

When we get home, I'll surprise Ryou by taking out a new DVD. I stol…I mean **bought **at the video store. It's one that he's wanted to get for a while. It's called "Gone with the Wind" I think. Anyway, he told me that it's a classic. He loves classics. Oops! Taco time! I'll write more later.

**LATER**

Yummy! Those tacos were the best! We're on our way home now. I think Ryou's getting tired, so I better keep him awake for the movie. If he falls asleep during it, I'll just stop it and we can watch the rest tomorrow. Well, this is Bakura-over and out!

Yea, I know, this chapter wasn't the best. But don't worry-I'll update soon. And now, here are the replies to people who reviewed:

**Willowwind Adurois: **Thanks. I don't mind if you use it. I might need another weapon for the next chappie though!

**Sami: **I know. Sometimes it's pathetic. But it's always funny! All the time! Thankies!

**Wondergal Jubilee and Virgo**: Thankies! Yes, I will have him burn everything that's green, and yes, he would bleed, but, as I said in the beginning, it missed him.

That's everyone! I'll update soon, I promise!


	5. Cleaning with the Pharaoh

A/N: Hey guys! I love reviews! Thankies to all of you who did! (And for those of you who didn't…) I've got another chapter, so let's stop talking and start erm…reading! Yea, that's it…

Disclaimer: This story was inspired by The Secret Journal of Bakura the Great. Do you think I own Yu-Gi-Oh? You're sadly mistaken…

CH5

_Well, Ryou didn't fall asleep during Gone with the Wind, but I almost did. I think it killed me! Wait, I'm already dead. So does that mean that it did kill me? I'm confused. Anyway, Ryou was crying through half the movie, so I didn't really get it anyway. I'm going to make pancakes for breakfast tomorrow to thank Ryou for being such a good hikari. _(A/N: Bad idea…)

Ryou's asleep right now, and I'm trying to sleep. But I can't because I'm writing in this pathetic excuse for a book. Good night. Crap, I did it again!

"Sleepy sleepy go night night time," I said absently. And with that, I fell asleep.

The Next Morning 

I woke early so I could make the pancakes for Ryou. Sometimes I wonder why I do nice things when really I'm a pathetic tomb robber. Oh well.

I walked down the stairs, trying not to trip on all of Ryou's junk. But, of course, I had to trip over a small device that looked oddly like a Nintendo DS. I'll have to clean this up before he gets up, too. I looked upstairs to see if Ryou was still asleep. He was.

By the time I got to the kitchen, it was 5:00. Wow. If I'm gonna make pancakes AND clean the house, I'd have to work fast. Then again, I did have my shadow magic…no. The last time I tried to clean the house with shadow magic, Ryou yelled at me because I blew up the microwave. I guess I'll have to do this the old fashioned way.

"Hmmmmm…" I thought. It would probably be better to clean the house first because there's a lot to clean. Plus, if I made pancakes now, Ryou would smell me cooking them. So cleaning it is.

I walked down the hallway to Ryou's cleaning closet, opened it up, got all the things I'd need to clean up, and walked back to the living room.

"How do you work this thingie?" I said to myself. It wasn't the vacuum (good thing too) it was a simple duster. I picked it up and wiped the dust away from the table. It left a shiny streak of sparkling glass. Now I know how to work the duster.

I dusted away until I finished the first floor, then I tiptoed to the second floor. When I was finished upstairs, I carefully closed Ryou's door. Now it was time to vacuum. Ryou told me how to vacuum the other day, so I know I won't mess up. However, the vacuum is very loud, so I need a way to keep it quiet.

"Shadow Magic…" I whispered. The vacuum looked so innocent now, but once I turned it on. It would surely wake Ryou. I put a small quieting spell on the vacuum, and then turned it on. It wasn't as soft as I wanted it to be, but I knew Ryou couldn't hear it. The vacuum went smoothly across the carpet, and onto the kitchen floor. I wheeled it to the dining room and placed it onto that carpet. It sucked up all the little dust particles and rocks that I had brought in. Oh well.

When I had finished vacuuming the house, I looked at the clock. It read 6:30. Did it really take me that long to dust and vacuum? And I still had to wash the windows, sweep the floor and make pancakes. This will take a while. I sat down for a moment and thought.

"The only way I'll be able to finish is to have someone help me. I could get Marik over here…but he'll just ruin everything. How about Kaiba? No, he'll be all like 'Why would I want to help you?' that jerk. I know! I'll get the pharaoh to help me!" oops, I can't yell…Ryou's asleep.

I called the pharaoh's house, and his little midget friend answered the phone.

"HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOO?" he said in a high-pitched voice.

"Hi Yugi. Can I talk to Yami?" I asked sweetly. I twitched. I don't think I can do this sweet talking thing that Ryou does all the time.

"Hello?" a deep voice said.

"Hi pharaoh, it's Bakura. Listen I need a favor." I said.

The pharaoh sounded suspicious, "What?" Uh, oh. I think he thinks that I think…wait I'm confusing myself……………ok got it. He thinks that I'm gonna dual him.

"Well, I'm trying to clean the house for Ryou before he wakes up. He wakes up in less than two hours, and I need to make pancakes. Wash the car and the windows, and sweep the floor. So what do you say? Will you help me?" I said. I hope this works, cause if it doesn't then I just wasted 15 minutes on the phone while I could have been working.

"Well…" the pharaoh trailed off. He thinking…I know he is. "O.K. I'll help you if you promise that you won't try to kill me or dual me.

I thought for a minute. "O.K, deal. Just get over here fast, or I won't be able to finish!"

"O.K. bye."

"Bye"

A lot of good that did me. Oh well. I hope he gets here soon. If he doesn't, then I'll be dead. Wait, I already am. MUHAHAHAHA! Anyway, I'd better get ready for the pharaoh. We've got a lot of work to do. And if Ryou wakes up, it'll be his new kitchen utensil for me…a can-opener.

_**Dun dun DAAAAAAAAAAA!**_

A/N: HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOO! LOL. And I know I forgot about the Taco Bell thing. Basically, they left and watched _Gone With the Wind_. I hope I can get the next chapter up and running soon…sorry it took so long to update. I had MCAS, 2 projects, and study guides for final exams. Bah humbug. Anyway, here are the replies for the reviewers for the last chapter:

**Yllom21**: LOL. THANKIES! I love the fact that people think I'm funny off the net, but not at school. It's weird really.

**AvengerRevengeVengeanceSisters**: Erm…ok then. I'll update soon. Takes off running DON'T KILL ME!

**Wondergal Jubilee and Virgo**: LOL. Everything I write is reviewed by SOMEONE. Yea, it is kinda weird how you always seem to write totally long reviews, but I'm not complaining!

**Sami Ryou's Hikari**: You're right. Ryou's to nice…I'll have to toughen him up in later chapters. Hmmm…you're from Australia, right? Is it nice there? I'm glad you're enjoying a fic by somebody in America!

**kalimoto**: THANKIES! I thought the dieing pan was good. I like messing with Bakura's speech. It's so funny!

**Willowwind Adurois**: O.K then. Random much? I didn't want to use the post idea because we didn't clear it and that would be like cheating on my creative side. However, your last chapter was AWESOME! Write again soon!


	6. PANCAKES! and a funny voice

A/N: Hey! I can't believe we're already on CH6! If you've checked my "stories written" page, you'll have seen that I'm currently working on another fic. This is to the cause of my BFF, because she was in the mood to write a fic of her own. She didn't have a screen name, so we put it on mine. Now that she does have a screen name, we will be leaving it on mine, but she's started another story on her own. I hope you enjoy it! Her screen name is Sango701 so check it out! O.K. on with the ficcy!

Disclaimer: This story was inspired by The Secret Journal of Bakura the Great. I do not own that story or the plot, but I do own my original ideas that are in the story. And my plot bunny…I found him under my bed…

CH6

The good news is, the pharaoh got here in time for us to finish. The bad news is, he turned on the radio so loud that Ryou almost woke up, so now we're tip-towing around the room. We finished cleaning, so all we have to do is make pancakes.

"How do you work this thingamajig?" the pharaoh asked, obviously perplexed by the strange device that Ryou called the stove.

I rolled my eyes. "Ryou cooks with it. It heats up the food and then you eat it. I'll bet you don't even know how to use it. I've only used it two times before this, but I think I know how it works." I bragged. I couldn't help it. It was so much fun poking fun at the pharaoh.

"Of course I don't know how to use it--Yugi won't let me near any electronics except the phone!" he said back like it was obvious. "So you're gonna do the cooking while I go and make sure that all the rooms have been cleaned."

"I am?" I asked, but it was to late-the pharaoh was already out the door and around the corner. Grrrrr…the nerve of him…nothing I can do about it now. "Guess I'd better get started then…" I said to myself.

I turned on the stove and guess what? It _talked _to me! "WELCOME-TO-THE-STOVE-O-MATIC-3000. HOW-MAY-I-BE-OF-ASSTICANCE?" it said.

"GAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" I screamed. Well, what do you expect me to do? Sit on it? "Umm…well…I was going to make pancakes for Ryou…" I trailed off

"YOU-WISH-TO-MAKE-PANCAKES?" it asked. "I-WILL-DO-IT-FOR-YOU. PLEASE-RELAX-UNTIL-I-CALL-YOU-TO-TELL-YOU-THAT-YHEY-ARE-READY."

"Ok…creepy. I think I'll go and write in my journal about this…" I said, and walked over to the living room. I sat on the couch and took my journal off the table.

_Note to self: next time Ryou's in a grumpy mood; ask the stove to cook for me. Anyway, the stove talked to me! It was creepy, which doesn't come from me to often. I'm supposed to be the creepy one. Ryou's still asleep. The pharaoh is still over helping me clean up. Ryou will be awake in a few minutes…I'd better go and check on the pancakes._

I closed my journal and started to walk off, when a strange voice came from behind me.

"The stove said it'd call you when it was finished." Said the voice. It was a mysterious voice; one that I'd never heard before.

"Maybe I should check on the pancakes…I don't want the stove to play a trick on me… wait…who said that?" I asked the air. Maybe it was just me. But then, the voice spoke again.

"Why, it is I. I am the one who keeps all your thoughts in a safe place. You will figure it out soon enough. That is all I will say until later. And the stove doesn't play tricks on people. It's programmed to cook." The voice said.

"Ok then. I think I'll write about this too…" I said. I picked up my journal again and wrote:

_FREEKY! Something spoke to me…and I don't know what it was…it came from behind me when I was walking out of the living room. The voice isn't familiar or anything, but in another way, it is…like I've heard it before in my head or something…well, whatever. The only thing in the room was the furniture (which I've never heard speak before) and you, the little book that I'm writing in…but you can't talk…can you?_

_I'm creeping myself out, so now I think I'd really make sure the pancakes are ok. Plus, if they're ready, then I'll have to check on Ryou too. I know he'll be up in a matter of minutes._

I closed my book and walked into the kitchen. "YOUR-PANCAKES-ARE-READY-SIR. PLEASE-ENJOY. THANK-YOU-FOR-USING-THIS-NEWLY-BOUGHT-DEVICE-FROM-PHARAOH'S-SPOT; THE-BEST-SPOT-FOR-PHARAOHS-AND-ANYONE-ELSE." The stove said, and it shut itself down.

'Now to get rid of the pharaoh…wait…Pharaoh's Spot? Oh, whatever. I have to get rid of him so Ryou doesn't know that I had help.' I thought. "Yami! I'm gonna go check on Ryou! You're free to go!" I said.

"Coming!" his voice replied. Speaking of voice…shudder…I don't want to think about it.

The pharaoh left and now I'm up the stairs to wake Ryou. This'll be fun… "Oh, Ryou? Are you awake? I have a surprise for you." I said sweetly. He moaned and turned over.

"Now, you don't want me to wreck the house would you?" I said. His reply was a snore. He fell asleep on me! Why the nerve…I walked out of his room and got my one-man-band set. The label on it said "Pharaoh's Spot" Hmmmmm…no time to think about that now. I've got to wake Ryou!

I snuck into his room on my tiptoes, trying not to make a sound. I stood next to him and then… "WAKE UP SLEEPYHEAD!" I yelled. Then I started tooting on my one-man-band set. That woke him up all right.

"GAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed. "BAKURA, WHAT WAS THAT FOR? I DON'T WANT TO KNOW! I'M TAKING THE RING OFF!"

Uh-oh. Not the reaction that I wanted. Guess I'll have plenty of time to figure out the mystery voice though…

A/N: Ta Da! At lease I got another chapter done. Sorry it took so long…I had final exams all week at my school. I got good grades though, and that's kinda more important…well, not really, but it is to my mom and dad, so I couldn't get on to work. Anyway, here are replies to the reviewers:

**AvengerRevengeVengeanceSisters**: Erm…ok then thanks…I think…takes off I UPDATED! DON'T HURT ME! GAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**Willowwind Adurois**: LOL. That's ok. I think it's a good idea to have him have some chores. Some…muhahaha…this'll be more fun than you can imagine. If you've got any chores for me to put in, tell me! (This goes for anybody else that wants to see read 'Kura do something funny)

**Wondergal Jubilee and Virgo**: Erm…ok then…I think I will have 'Kura mess up his work, but after Ryou wakes up. Then he'll get into trouble…muhahahaha…


	7. The voice

A/N: Yea, yea, I know Emmy, why haven't you updated? I'll tell you why. I'm a lazy slob who doesn't want to go to camp next week. Oh well, look at the bright side-I'm going to Florida in July. Don't worry-I'll bring a floppy disk so I can work the next chapter. LOL. On with the fic!

Disclaimer: I wrote a letter to the owner of Yu-Gi-Oh, but he hasn't written back yet to say that he's giving it to me, so for the moment, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

CH 7

_Erm…………well…there's good news and there's bad news. The good news is that Ryou let me bring my journal with me; the bad news is he took off the ring. Grrrrr… stupid hikari. And he can't hurt me cause I'm in the ring. Nah nah! _

_Breakfast didn't turn out like I wanted it to, but I think hikari will be pleased to see that I cleaned the house…as long as he doesn't look in the trash pale. (I did not break Ryou's favorite vase (cough-YES-cough). _

_The bad thing is there's nothing to do inside the ring. Oh well. At least I'm safe from Marik. I haven't seen him all week, but it's taking a while to scrub the house clean of all his germs. He always forgets to take them home with them. Maybe he wants them to attack me…hmmm…I did hear the germs plotting against me…OH NO! I need my Lysol! They found a way into the ring! Either that or Ryou let me out. Hmmmmm…I'll look around……………………nope, I'm still in the ring. Dang. Hang on I have to kill the germs. I found my Lysol._

_Pause while Bakura sprays all the germs "NOOOOOOO…WE…Have…failed…" the germs say as they die._

_All set. I hope Ryou lets me out soon. I have to go to the bathroom. Oh, wait. There's a bathroom here. I forgot that I'm in the ring and the ring has everything I need to survive. But no video games or anything fun. Just food, water, and a bathroom. There's a stove to, so I can cook. I could make something up. Or I could set the stove on fire. No, the last time I did that, another one just popped up. Grrrrr…_

_I can just picture the actual stove (in the real world, outside the ring) 20 years from now (A/N: Thanks to **Willowwind Adurois** for the idea!) HELLO; THANK-YOU-FOR-USING-THIS-NEWLY-BOUGHT-DEVICE-FROM-PHARAOH'S-SPOT. Then it'll die and fall apart. _

_Ryou told me that when I've learned my lesson, I should yell and scream until he lets me out. And I'm sick of being here. But he also said that I have to mow the lawn when I come out (A/N: once again, thanks to **Willowwind Adurois** for the idea!) but still that's better then sitting here doing nothing. I'll get out now._

I stopped writing and was about to yell to Ryou, when I heard the voice again.

"Why are you gonna call Ryou? Don't you have to go to the bathroom?" it said. It had a point…

"Oh, yea, I forgot about that! Wait…WHO SAID THAT?" I said. It was the same voice as last time. "Tell me!"

"I'll tell you when you get out of the bathroom. Remember what happened last time?" it said.

"Yea, but how do you know about that?" I asked. It's a long story and I won't go into it.

"I know everything about you. You tell me every day." The voice said. "Now go to the bathroom and I'll tell you everything when you come out."

"Fine" I said. Then I walked into the bathroom. "Ahhhhhh…sweet relief." Hey, when you gotta go, you'd better go before you have an accident. I flushed the toilet and walked out. "Now for the final time, WHO AM I TALKING TO?"

"Why it is me." Said the voice

I stood there for a minute thinking about my knowledge of people and their names. I don't know anyone named Me… "Who's 'Me'?" I asked.

The voice sighed, "Turn right and walk forward…now stop. What do you see?"

"I see the coffee table, the couch, and my journal. Wait a minute…THE COUCH KNOWS SLL MY SECRETS!"

"I'm not the couch. Couches don't talk. Guess again." Said the voice.

"You're the coffee table. OH NO! THE COFFEE TABLE KNOWS ALL MY SECRETS!"

"This is sad. No, I'm not the coffee table either, which only leaves one more thing-the journal. Yes, I know all your secrets so don't even scream it. I know that you're trying to take over the world behind Ryou's back, and I want to help. I know a place that you can get started in, and get a partner that can walk…unlike me."

"So you're my journal? Cool. When Ryou lets us out of the ring, what should I do to get started?" I asked, still even wondering how this was all possible, but then I remembered the time I put the ring on my journal. Oops.

"Well, firstly, you should……………"

A/N: Ha ha. Cliffhanger. I'll tell you more in the next chapter! . Now here are the chapter review replies:

Nghtmarz of Christmas: LOL. I liked the 'One-Man-Band thing too. Glad you're enjoying the story so far! 

**Wondergal Jubilee and Virgo**: Thankies! As you found out, the voice isn't his conscience. Yea, I wish my stove cooked for me too. I'll talk to my dad about that…lol. Hope you enjoyed the chappie!

**BakaBakurasotherlady**: I thought it might be a good idea since they're enemies and all. It turned out really good! If you've got any ideas for me, put them in your review, and I'll do my best to put it in!

**Willowwind Adurois**: He will mow the grass, but I won't make him hurt himself…if he's lucky. LOL. Anyway, it's ok if you didn't update. It's been a while for me too! Just make sure you update soon, ok?


	8. Plans

A/N: Hello. Guess what? I'm updating! YAY! Since I'm writing this in the car, I don't have Internet access. (I'm on a laptop). Anyway, I won't delay-here's the next chappie!

Ch 8

"I should WHAT?" I yelled. It's not like anybody could hear me.

The journal sighed. "I told you--you should 1st get out of the ring. Then you have to get Ryou to leave the house so you can have partner tryouts. I may be your partner, but I can't do much to help you. I have a few people in mind, but I have to tell you so you don't kill me if I hire them." It said.

I considered this, and then I wondered who it could be. " Is it the Pharaoh? I can't stand him. If it's Marik, then we can let him on it. But it has to be Yami Marik. He's more evil then Marik." I said.

"Yes, it is Marik. He is just as evil as you, and I think he will be of great use for us." The journal said.

"Ok. But what should I call you? I can't just call you journal all the time." I said. "How about Jay?"

"Jay sounds good. But Ryou's gonna let you out in a minute. Are you ready?"

"Hell no. But I've got an idea—Ryou's such a girl, that he'd want to go to a spa for a few hours, right? Well, if I tell him I got a ticket for him to go, then he'll leave!" I said. I'm getting smarter.

Jay thought for a minute, and said, "But you don't have a ticket for him. How will you get it so he'll believe you?"

Now it was my turn to think, which I don't do easily. "Um…how about the Internet? Can't we buy tickets online?"

"Yea, but you'll need money…"

At that exact moment, Ryou let me out of the ring. He was looking pleased and well fed.

"How were the pancakes?" I asked. I had fallen out of thin air and, lucky for me, landed on my head.

"They were quite delicious. After I realized why the hell you had woken me up, I ate and now we're here."

"Oh." I said. "But why did you let me out?" I asked. "I thought you were mad at me for waking you up."

"I am, but I decided to let you out because I'm supposed to be the good guy." Sheesh! Who is this guy? Indiana Jones?

"Ok. Can I use your computer?" I asked. To many questions. I don't know what we were talking about10 minutes ago.

"Why do you need it? Are you gonna try to take over the world with IM? Ryou asked. I can't blame him for not trusting me…I did try to do that once…

I blinked and tried to look innocent, which didn't turn out to good, because my face ended up all scrunched. "Why would I do that? I _was_ going to get the groceries from PeaPod, but if you don't want me to…"

"Never mind! Which one is PeaPod?" Ryou asked.

"PeaPod is Stop-and-Shop." I told him. "We go there every week. Remember?"

"Yea, now that you mention it. Ok you can use the computer. I have to go out for an hour with Malik. Can I trust you alone?" Ryou asked. I don't know what he was thinking-of course he can't trust me…but I can't tell him that, otherwise I'll have to go with him.

I tried to look innocent again, but, once again, my face was all scrunched up. Hmmm…I'll have to work on that. "Of course. I'll get the groceries, and watch TV. And maybe eat something-I'm getting hungry." I said.

"Ok. I'll see you in an hour, and if you're not home…" he pointed to the ring. "I'll be taking this thing off for a month." Ooh…scary. I'll be home printing out a ticket for the spa.

"Ok, fine." I said. I would've said something else, but then I wouldn't be allowed to stay home. Stupid hikari.

He left, and I was stuck standing in the living room. I walked out and got my journal, which has appeared on the kitchen table. "Does he believe you? I heard some things, but not all." Jay said. This is getting creepier by the second. Now instead of writing in my journal, or Jay, I'm talking to him.

"Yea, he knows. I told him I was gonna get groceries, which means I had better get them. But that won't take to long. Ryou has a list of all the things we need. Then I'll just log onto a different site. I don't have long though—Ryou'll be back in an hour." I said.

"Well, you'd better get going!" Jay said. He's right. I grabbed him and ran up the stairs to Ryou's room. "Ok, start it up, and then go get paper and some markers to make a poster for partner tryouts, even though I think Marik's going to be your choice. It still wouldn't hurt to try."

I pushed the start button and ran out of the room to get the paper and markers. "Hey wait! How come you're the boss all of a sudden? I think I should be the boss, seeing as you can't walk!"

"Because I'm smarter than you, and I have ideas that you could never think of." Jay said.

Grrrr... How dare he talk to me like that! I bought him! "That's not nice. Just like me. Let's hear your ideas and I'll think about them." I said.

"Well…"

YAY! All done. I'll update ASAP and I have to get together w/ my friend so we can update the Harry Potter story we're working on. Sorry 'bout that!

REPLIES TO THE REVIEWERS

**Wondergal Jubilee and Virgo**: All righty then. Yea, I know about the whole Lysol thing, but then I thought 'Hey, everyone does it!' so, yea. That's what happened. LOL.

**Willowwind**: OMFG! It won't let you sign in? But I love reading your story! TELL YOUR MOM OR SOMETHING! EMMY'S RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS! Deep breath Get the new one ASAP please!

**BakaBakurasotherlad**: I you need to use that for your fic, you can. Yea, he can hear his journal. LOL.

**Rin Sessys Girl**: Ok! Honestly though, I loved your story! It was so funny! Thankies for reviewing my story!

That's it for now!

Love-Emmy


	9. Posters & a dead copy machine

A/N: HI PEOPLE! I'm updating again (finally) Willowwind said I wasn't updating enough, so here ya go! BE HAPPY! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Disclaimer: If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh, I'd be rich, and I'd have a boyfriend, and I'd have a big house, and I'd own this website…but I don't…yet…

Ch9

"I don't like your ideas. They confuse me." I said. Honestly! Jay was using big words like 'and' and 'it' and 'stupidity'. "I have the attention span of a rodent for Ra's sake!"

"You've got that right…" Jay said. "Ok, basically, I want you to find a partner, then explain the whole plan of taking over the world to them. You got that?"

I thought for a minute "No. What's the plan for taking over the world?"

"Oh for crying out loud! For the final time-we get all the explosives and firepower from the United States, and then we threaten to blow up the world by crashing a meteor the size of Texas into the Earth." (A/N: I got that part from Armageddon. And I don't really plan to blow up the Earth. I just think 'Kura should attempt to do it. LOL.)

"How do we get the meteor to crash into the Earth?"

Jay thought about how he could put it into words, "We need to wait until next year, when 'Kura's Comet comes around. It goes right past the Earth, so we'll be able to snag it and put it into orbit around the Earth. Then we do the threatening thing."

"Ok. How should I get a partner?" I asked. "Wait, didn't I ask that last chapter?"

"Yep. Get drawing!"

"Yes sir!"

**One hour later…**

"All done! What do you think?" I asked and held up my masterpiece. (A/N: I'm trying to get a picture into my BIO of what his "masterpiece" looks like.)

"That's all you got done in an hour? Wow. Well, it'll have to do. Let's make copies and put them outside on walls and stuff." Jay said.

"Ok," I said. I turned on the copier thingie. "How do you work this thing?"

Jay looked puzzled, "I don't know. Put the paper inside and start pushing buttons"

"OK!" I said. I put the picture in and pushed the "color copy" button…or it might've been the "chaos crap" button. I forget which. The only thing I know is that I got 1000 copies of my poster, and then it exploded. Maybe I pushed both…I can't remember…

"…I think it died." Jay said. "Well, no time to worry about that now. We have papers to deliver! Away!

I walked out of the house and ran around town putting up posters and handing them out to everyone I could find. I think I should have taken Jay with me…I could hear him yelling from at the grocery store. "Drat! I'm out of posters!" I said, and I started to walk home.

"BAKURA!"

Uh-oh. Ryou's home. Crap. I should've waited until tomorrow to pass those things out. Now I'll be in the ring again. Unless I think up an excuse…

I walked into the door. "Hello Ryou." I said. _Time for some quick thinking_.

Ryou looked at me with evil eyes. "WHERE WERE YOU?" he roared. "I TOLD YOU TO STAY HOME! WHERE COULD YOU HAVE POSSIBLY GONE WHILE I WAS OUT?"

Ummmmmm… "I had to go out to get those a new book from the library. It's called 'How to Take Over the World in 7 Days'." I said. Hmmm. That might not have been the right thing to say…

" 'How to Take Over the World in 7 Days'? Sounds interesting. Well, your dismissed after you show me the book." Ryou said. Shoot! So close.

MEEP uh-oh. Ummmmmm… "I finished it. That's why I was out-I had to return it. Did you know that the library charges $10.00 a day for each overdue book? I figured that if I didn't return it, you'd eat my head…literally."

"Well you're right about that. Ok, you're off the hook, but next time, let me know what your doing. Ok?"

"Yes sir!" I said. Apparently, he had a good enough time at the spa to let me go this time. Good thing too. Now all I have to worry about are—HOLY SHIT!

-DING DONG-

"Ummm… I'LL GET IT!" I yelled and rushed towards the door. I opened it and—

A/N: HA! Cliffhanger. Lol. I don't do many of these so don't eat me. I thought I needed some suspense for the next chappie. Again--SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I'll try to get it in once every week or so. It's a little harder now since I have so much homework. Grr…stupid teachers. Anyway, here are the replies to the reviewers—

**Rin Sessys Girl**: All righty then. Maybe I'll use the paper shredder ideas in my next chappie…that's a thought. Lol. YAY! I hope you do write the sequel. That was hilarious.

**Kalimoto**: That's ok about not reviewing. It's not like you planned on it. Lol. I'm glad you like the story so far!

**Willowwind Adurois**: Ok then. I kinda planned it so you could figure out my name lol. I like caramel. I like Twix to. That has caramel in it. UPDATE YOUR STORY! I've been waiting forever! And you told me I had to update more… 

**Wondergal Jubilee and Virgo**: Glad you liked it! Actually, I've only read a few with the Lysol thing, but I thought it was an appropriate time. Lol.

That's it! WILLOWWIND! UPDATE! Still waiting…tick, tock, tick, tock.

-Love

Emmy


	10. Partners minus 20 dollars

A/N: I'm updating now. I would have done it sooner, but now I have a lot more homework than usual. Here's the chappie!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

CH 10

And-

There were about 370 people standing in a straight line waiting to see if I would choose them as my evil partner. This could take a while. I don't think Ryou…Ryou! I'll have to get him out of the house for a while…but how…?

I shut the door and ran upstairs to my room. I picked up Jay and started shaking him. "JAY! WHAT AM I GONNA DO?"

"Wha…meh?…huh? Oh. What happened?" he asked. He was sleeping. I know he was.

"There are 370 people outside waiting in a nice little straight line and hoping I'll pick them to be my evil partner. What do I do about Ryou? He's still here in the house, and if I let anyone in, I'll be in the ring for another month and a half." I said. Wow. I didn't know I could talk that fast.

Jay hesitated, and then spoke in a voice barely audible over the printer. "Why don't you send Ryou to the Shadow Realm? You could make a spot in it that looks exactly like the house, so he won't know he's there. Just have him walk into a portal or something."

Hmmmm…that might work. "That'll take a while. I'd have to draw out the whole house in my mind, and then I'd have to create the portal. There's a great risk of my being pulled into the portal with Ryou." I told him. It was true!

"Do you want to get stuck in the ring again?" he asked.

"…no…"

"Then start working"

I sat down cross-legged and closed my eyes. I concentrated on the house and planned it out. "Shadow magic, hear my plea, God of the sun, help me. My mind is set, and all planned out. Send Ryou to the Shadow Realm!"

"What did you do?" Jay asked.

"I sent Ryou to the Shadow Realm. That's the spell."

"Oh. Well…did it work?"

I thought for a minute, "Let's go and see. If it did, then he won't be here. And he won't know he's gone. I've also put a hologram of myself in the "house". It can talk and everything!"

"Sounds good. You'll have to carry me though…I can't walk." Jay said.

I picked him up and searched the house for a trace of Ryou. Nobody was in the house. "Now it's time to set up an audition room. Let's use the living room. There's plenty of space in there."

I moved the couch and coffee table out of the way, and sat on the newly placed couch. It had been in the middle of the room. Now it was against a wall.

"Bet you there are 500 people standing at the door now." I said. "20 dollars. All or nothing. What do you say?" I asked

Jay smiled, "You're on."

I opened the door again. Checking out the line, I could tell that it'd grown. I glanced over my shoulder and looked at the "see how many people are standing at your front door" calculator. 502.

"You were two people off. You lose." Jay said. "Fork it over."

"Grrrr…" I said, taking out a 20-dollar bill. "You win-but only by 2 people! Remember, if Yugi comes, then the "see how many people are at your front door" calculator will be 2 instead of 1. If Yugi or Marik came, you have to give it back, plus another 20."

"I know. That's the fun in life."

"Cool." I said. I turned to the door and shushed every-one. "Hi. I think I know why your all here-you saw my posters. I'm going to ask you all to come inside one-by-one and audition for your part. When one leaves, tell the next person in line to come in. ready to start?"

"Yea…sure…whatever…" were my responses.

"Wonderful" I said sarcastically. "First in line?"

A boy walked up. Seriously, he had to be 18. He had piercing all over his face, and he looked like a total outcast. This might be the one! "Name?"

"I'm Clayton."

"Why do you want to be my partner?" I asked. I could see where this was going.

Clayton was silent for a moment, and then said softly, "Because I hate people."

Whoa. This kid seemed serious. "One moment" I said, and turned to Jay. "What do you think?" I whispered.

"Hmmm…ask him why he hates people, and then if he would be willing to do anything for the plot."

I turned around. "Why do you hate people?"

"Because they always judge me by the way I dress. My mom thinks I smoke, and all the friends that I have are drug addicts."

"Interesting…but it seems to me that you are…A WUSS! Jeez. 'My mom thinks I smoke'? Please. Mothers don't do that. Do you even have friends?"

I turned to Jay again. "Push the button," I said.

Jay pushes a shiny silver button, and a trap door opened up under Clayton's feet. He fell silently. "NEXT!"

A/N: That took a while to write. Wow. I can't wait to see what happens to Bakura. I'll have front seats too, cause I write the story! NAH NAH! Lol. Here are the replies to the reviewers:

**Kalimoto**: Yep. I don't know whom it'll be either…that takes a lot of thought. I do want the person to be insane. Stay tuned…lol. I love saying that!

**Rin Sessys Girl**: SEQUIL! If you do choose to do one, please make it even more random. I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far. BAKURA! STOP THROWING THINGS! Ryou, STOP KILLING BAKURA…oh wait…NENVER MIND ABOUT KILLING BAKURA!

**Wondergal Jubilee and Virgo**: One day, I'm going to force Seto to create those…lol. That'll be the death of everyone! I'll update soon…er! Sooner!

**Willowwind Adurois**: MUHAHAHA! WAKE UP! I updated. You need to update too! SHEESH! I've been waiting forever. Sigh oh well. I'll have to wait. But hurry up, will you?


	11. New Partner

A/N-Yo. Next chappie-AWAY! Willowwind, good luck with the honors thing. . I'll update before you do, so HA! Lol

Disclaimer: Yea, I know, and so do you, but I'll put it anyway I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. But I do own my plot bunny. And I have Willowwind's. I have to give it back to her…

Chapter 11

"MUHAHAHAHA!" Jay screamed. "NEXT! WHAT'S TAKING YOU SO LONG?"

A young girl walked in. She was wearing a black tank top and tight leather pants. The belt she was wearing was on a loose angle around her hips, which when great with her short silver hair. Her eyes were a silvery blue. She wore a necklace of leather with a dragon charm. It was clutching a crescent moon. On her right hand, she has a chain of prayer beads much like Miroku's (from Inuyasha). And lastly, to top it off, she has a punk-like ring on her left hand wedding finger. **(Thanks Rin Sessys Girl!)**

Bakura drooled. "Jaydoyouthinkweshouldletherjoin?" he said, slurring every word.

Jay, who was unfortunate enough to be "standing" where Bakura had drooled, gargled in reply. "Ooogarararararnag"

"Wha?" Bakura said. He had snapped out of his trance, only to find that Jay was sitting in a puddle of drool. "Oops…" He picked up the sagging book and brought him to the bathroom. He turned on the hair dryer and dried Jay page by page.

**0000000000000000000000000000000**

Through all this, the young girl was reading a magazine labeled "Take Over the World in Eighty Days". "Interesting…" she mumbled to herself

**0000000000000000000000000000000**

Jay sighed, still under the influence of the hair dryer. His pages blew back and fourth. "I think we should interview that girl now." He said.

"Whazama? Oh, yea. I wonder what her name is?" he resumed his trance, but lucky for Jay, he had started to "sleep walk" (so to speak) out of the room. Jay immediately followed.

Even though it took Jay a good 20 minutes to get to the living room, he found that Bakura had barely started the interview. He pulled himself up onto the couch and listened.

"Well, I think the biggest gun I've used is an RPG (rocket propelled grenade), but I think I can score a bigger one from my friend. She sells them."

That might work" Bakura said. "Oh, what's your name by the way?"

"Akari."

"Ah, Akari. A beautiful name for a beaut…erm……Jay! What do you think?"

Jay thought for a moment. "You are definitely in. welcome to the club with no name. How can I be of assistance?" he was starting to like this new girl.

Akari thought for a moment, then said, "You could tell me your world domination plans. I'd love to help. But I don't want to hurt anyone…yet. We'll destroy anyone who gets in our way later."

"Well, the plans have been destroyed by drool monster over here, so we'll have to redo them. Oh! There's one person we can't get rid of at all…" Jay trailed off.

"Hm? Oh yea…him…" Bakura said. "My hikari, Ryou. Looks like me, less evil, a little shorter, British accent. I wish we could destroy him, but if we did, then I'd disappear to the Shadow Realm."

"Ok. That sounds somewhat fair. When do we start?" Akari asked. "I think our first meeting should be in a few weeks. How about on July 23rd?"

"Sounds good. I'll have to think of a way to get Ryou out of here for the day…" Bakura said

"Don't bother. You guys can come to my place. Just tell Ryou that you have to go out for an hour or so with Marik. Whatever you say, don't tell him that we'll be buying weapons." And with that, she left, leaving a piece of paper on the table behind her.

Bakura took out a bullhorn. "IF YOU'RE STILL WAITING FOR AN INTERVIEW, YOU CAN GO NOW! WE FOUND SOMEONE! IF YOU SEE ANY OF MY POSTERS, THEN PLEASE DO ME A FAVOR AND TAKE THEM DOWN!"

A/N: And so ends another chapter. Now it's time for the replies to…um…YOU!

**Rin Sessys Girl**: YAY! Love the new character. I hope you like her name. Hmmm…I like the idea of Yugi being asleep, but maybe Yami could wake him up because Grandpa was attempting to add broccoli to the tomato sauce, which had already been added to the Doritos and the peanut butter. Lol. I'm glad you want to destroy my flamers. I'll tell you when I get one. (I haven't yet).

**Kalimoto**: Yea, well now you do. Glad you like the story! Have you read my other one? Just curious…

**AriNekoGoMu**: Interesting screen name…lol. Glad you like it! blushes you really think it's the best one yet? Wow. Never got that before. THANKIES!

**Willowwind Adurois**: Yea, yea, yea. Excuses. I'll have Bakura install a button for you. That's okes. I'm just a little impatient eye twitches. Just try to hurry up.

**BakaBakurasotherlady**: Yea, it's been a while. Sorry. I'll try to update sooner. Note to self: intervals of one or two weeks before updating. Need to wait for reviews to accumulate. GAHHH! I'M TURNING INTO A MATH GEEK! I need to go play Bust-A-Groove…

A/N: that's it! For now. Did anyone see "Revenge of the Sith?" It was pretty good. Ani's hair was kinda weird though. I liked it better in the 2nd movie. Now I have to go and see if I can push my little brother off the Nintendo so I can play with the Playstation. Bust-A-Groove!

Leave a review, if you would be so kind…


	12. DIE NICK JR!

A/N: Yo! I just saw Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire! It…was…AWESOME! Sorry it took so long to update. Mid-year exams. Blah.

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah-don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Harry Potter or Akari (she's property of **Rin Sessys Girl**)…yawn…etc, etc, horary. Let's get reading.

Chapter 12

After a long weekend, Bakura and Jay could be found at a friend's house or at their partner's house, which was just where they were about to go.

"Jay! How many times do I have to tell you? We-have-to-go. Now!" Bakura picked up the book by the middle page and walked out the door. "We have to go and talk to Akari about taking over the world."

"But I have to finish my game of chess! I was just about to beat the computer!"

_Freak_, Bakura thought to himself. "Akari will make sure that you get all the chess pieces in the world. All you have to do is follow her orders and make sure not to mess up. If you do, she's like Voldemort."

"Fine" Jay mumbled. "We have to get weapons anyway. Do you even know where the heck you're going?"

"Erm, no." Bakura said. He stopped and looked around. He found himself in the middle of a very dark forest. "You don't think she lives here do you?"

Jay looked around. "Not likely. But you can't be too sure. I mean, she could live anywhere." He read his own pages, and checked the address. "It says she lives on Spooky Way. Number 2678 to be exact."

"That could be here." Bakura said. "It's definitely spooky enough." He shuddered.

A clap of thunder sounded, and a lightning flash lit up the sky and the surrounding area. Bakura jumped and let out a yelp.

Jay scowled. "Who's the brave one now?" he sneered.

"I was…startled…yea that's it." He mumbled. (A/N: as if)

All of a sudden, a shadow appeared in front of them, like a black cat on the road at night. Bakura, who could not contain his fear, jumped again and ran behind the nearest tree (400 meters away), dropping poor Jay in the process.

"Darn you! Get back here and pick me up! I'm getting covered in mud!" Jay screamed at the long gone Bakura. "Sometimes I hate him…" he murmured.

The shadow looked down, surprised to hear the book talk-it was, after all, sinking into a small mud puddle. "Yea, he is kinda stupid, huh Jay? Lemme help you." It said. The voice was that of Akari's. She picked up the book and called to Bakura. "Bakura! Come on! We have plans to discuss."

"Meep!"

**3 hours later…**

"So, we need to kill Nick Jr. in order to take over the world? COOL! I'm killing Dora! Grrrr…her and her stupid monkey shall perish!"

Jay glanced at Bakura and rolled his eyes. "No you baka. We have to find the Nick Jr. broadcasting station and hypnotize all the little brats into taking over the world for us. Then we won't have to do anything."

Akari smiled to herself and cut off Bakura, who was about to protest. "I already know where it is, so all you need to do is get there and put in this small-hydro-idiotic-thing. Also known as "SHIT". She looked over at Bakura, who was stifling a laugh. "Well I didn't make it up!"

"I know. That's why it's funny. Give us the address and we'll go put the SHIT into the player thingie."

Akari handed pulled out a piece of paper and was about to hand it to Bakura, but then thought to herself 'he couldn't keep this in his pocket if I paid him to.' She quickly turned to Jay, who was on the coffee table in between Akari and Bakura, and placed the paper into his pages. "Now go! We have a world to destroy."

A/N: all finished. FINALLY! Stupid mid-year exam things. Jeez, we're only teenagers! Ok, well, I'll try to update soon, but for now, just read the replies to the reviews and do…something…yea…

**Willowwind Adurois**: OWWW! Stop poking me! And I read it so HA! Now you have to update. And congrats on making Honors.

**kalimoto**: Glad you're enjoying it. Oh, The Fun Times of Bix and Tea wasn't mine (my friends). Now she's ruined my reputation! Oh well, I'll get it back. Stay tuned if you like what your reading!

**AriNekoGoMu**: Jeez your name is long. Well, Willowwind HAS YET TO UPDATE. COUGH hint COUGH. I'm pleased with your review. I'm also pleased that you like my story.

**Rin Sessys Girl**: You never cease to make me burst out in laughter. Glad you approve of her name. It took me forever to find. I was all over google like "JAPANESE NAMES!" but I like it too!

**Wondergal Jubilee and Virgo**: MUHAHAHA! I've updated. I wish I had done it sooner though. Yea, I thought we'd need a girl to pound some sense into Bakura, cause Jay certainly isn't going to.


	13. To the Studios!

A/N: Sup people? I'm updating! WAHOO! Hey, does anyone here play Unreal Tournament? If so, is there anything to do after you finish the tournament besides the many levels of practice rounds? I'm getting really bored with the game…

Chapter 13

"Dora, Dora, Dora the explorer…"

"Will you please cut that out? It's very…oh, what's the word I'm looking for…distracting…annoying…oh, I know. Imbecilic."

"Well sorry if I have the stupid song stuck in my head, Jay. Do you have any other songs that I might want to get into my head?"

"No."

"That's what I thought."

We had just left Akari's house, and were on our way to the Nick JR broadcasting station. It's a good thing Jay knew where we were going, because I sure didn't. Of coarse, I was the one walking, so Jay didn't have any say in where we were going.

"So, where exactly are we going? I mean, which way are we supposed to go?" I asked.

Jay looked at me with an exasperated expression. "We were supposed to get Akari's car, but since you figured we should walk, we're now walking."

"Ok. How far is the station?" I asked, unphased by Jay's sarcasm.

"Just around the corner, but we would've been there already if you had driven the car. But then again, I think I'd be dead if you were to drive, so I guess this is all for the better." He said with a smirk.

I decided not to answer and continued walking down the street. We rounded the corner and saw the station; how could you miss it? There it was NICK JR. STUDIOS. Jeez, talk about screaming your location. "Ok, now what? How do we break in?"

Jay was silent fro a moment, then spoke. "Security looks tight-can you sneak around back? There's most likely a ventilation shaft or something that we can crawl through."

"Ok…um…how do we get past those very UNfriendly guards? I'm sure they'll let us go right through to the back." I said sarcastically. "I mean, they'll only rip us limb from limb if they catch us."

Jay rolled his pages. "What, are you to stupid to figure it out yourself? I'll use small words-We'll walk around and sneak onto the property. Then we'll break open the shaft and crawl into it. Once we're in, we'll have to close the shaft again. Got it?"

"Um, could you use smaller words?" I asked, kidding. "Well, how do we get in without anyone else seeing? There're tons of people here." I said.

"Just act inconspicuous."

"And that means?"

"Don't draw attention to yourself."

"Ok." I said, and walked towards the building. "Morning officers!" I called, waving. One nodded his head. The other lifted a hand and waved back. I smiled.

"What are you doing?" Jay hissed. "What don't you understand about inconspicuous?"

"I know them-we play poker on Wednesdays. The one on the right is Fred, and the other one is Oscar." I replied.

"Ok, whatever. Wait, why'd you say they were unfriendly before?"

"Cause they are. They'd probably just cuff us though, since I know them." I stated, and continued my walk around the building. We were nearing the back of the building, and I could see the shaft that Jay had been talking about. "There it is!"

Jay didn't reply.

_Fine then, don't answer me._ I thought. We had reached the back, and were now standing in front of a very large fence. Large is large, but this fence was king-sized (like at Burger King). "All right, now we have to get in the shaft, which means getting over that fence."

No reply.

"JAY DID YOU DIE?"

"No."

"Oh, ok."

"Ok, what we have to do is…uh…"

"You have no idea how the heck we're supposed to get over that fence, do you?" I taunted. Taunting Jay is fun. Fun is fun.

"I DO SO! You have to do that super punch thing like Goku. Then the fence will break." He said in his I-told-you-so voice.

I rolled my eyes. "And I know karate. Great idea, except the fact that your partner is a nimrod."

"Ok, then we'll just have to go through that hole over there." Jay said, nodding at a small opening at the bottom of the fence.

I groaned. Why always the small holes? Wait, this was the first one…oh well! I crouched down and dug the hole a bit deeper so I could fit through, and then still be able to pull Jay through.

"OWIE!"

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"But the wire poked me!"

"I don't care you fool! Go through so we can send out the signal."

I pulled myself through and reached back for Jay, who had fallen over because of the dirt that had gone flying when I dug the hole deeper. "Jay, where are you?"

"Mmmmmmpppphhhhh."

"Oh, ok, like I knew what the heck you just said." I finally found the corner of Jay's head and pulled him through.

"Good job, moron. Now let's get that SHIT thing sent." Jay said.

We snuck over to the shaft and pulled it off. Actually, I pulled it off since Jay has no arms, hand s, or any other human limbs. It came off with a loud CLANK, which echoed throughout the shaft.

"Ok, let's go." Jay said.

I climbed in, Jay in my back pocket for safekeeping. Now, all of a sudden, I felt like a spy, so, of course, I started humming the Mission: Impossible theme.

"Shut up! You'll get us caught!" Jay hissed from my pocket. "Plus, you're getting that tine stuck in my head."

1 ½ hours later…

We had finally reached the stupid end of the tunnel. I curse these buildings. They have to many floors and only one that people actually work on. I kicked the gate off the wall and crept into the room-empty. That was good since we had to broadcast this thing before lunch hour.

"Which CD thing do I put it in?" I asked. There were only about 200 of them, so I figured that Jay would be able to figure it out within 20 seconds, but however, the only response I got from him was "Uhhhhh…"

"Ok, I'll guess……………I guess…this one!" I said, pointing to a cabinet that said "**place S-H-I-T in this system**" I opened the cabinet and pushed the CD into the machine. Once it beeped, signaling an OK for a broadcast, I pushed a big shiny red button.

"YOU MORON! THAT'S THE "CALL SECUFRITY" BUTTON!" Jay screamed. "QUICK! PUSH THE GREEN ONE AND THEN THE PURPLE ONE AND THEN THE RAINBOW ONE!"

I pushed the buttons hurriedly. After I had pushed the rainbow button, I was sent flying into the air, through the roof. "WEEEEEEEEEE I'M FLYING!"

"No you buffoon, that's the escape button. The signal is being broadcasted even as we speak. Now, we are on a collision coarse with Akari's house, so we don't have to worry about a ride home." Jay said.

"Oh, ok." I said, looking down at the roof of Akari's house. Boy would she be happy when we told her that we had gotten the signal broadcasted!

"INCOMING!" I yelled.

A/N: Well, what do you think? Yea, I had no energy when I was writing this, so…this is the cruddy outcome. I'll try to get another chappie up within the next week or two…I hope everyone is enjoying Spring Break! Now replies to the reviewers…

Willowwind: Ha ha. Lazy. Hope you had fun with the kids. Sheesh, when was the last time you updated? WHERE ARE YOU? DID YOU DIE? Update soon, k? 

**MazadaKitsune**: Glad you like it!

**death by storm**: Um…since now. No, I don't know, I thought it would be funny. Was it?

**AriNekoGomu**: You're right, Willowwind's is longer…ah whatever. Glad you like my story!

**Anime WarriorSkye**:  Glad you like it! Thanks so much!

**kenkarri**:  I've updated! DIE DORA! I'm so happy you're enjoying my writing! I seriously didn't think it'd be this big of a hit!

**Wondergal Jubilee and Virgo**:  Me too! We'll have to invent one soon…by the way, you mentioned something about taking over the world when you reviewed to my other story; COUNT ME IN!

A/N: Ok, that's it! Hey, I have a question for alls you guys. WHY ARE YOU STILL HANGING AROUND? Go and review, and then enjoy some other writing by me or someone else-everyone should have some good reviews that they can use as motivation!


	14. Children & Home

A/N: Ohhhh…………I'm SO sorry for not updating. I'm out of school, and I've been at camp all summer. Blah. I hate camp. To much sun, no AC, to many people. Although, I did find someone that likes Pokemon as much as I do. Hey! Don't make fun of me! I like Pokemon! So what? Grrrr. Awww forget it, just read.

Chapter 14

**Flashback**

"No you buffoon, that's the escape button. The signal is being broadcasted even as we speak. Now, we are on a collision coarse with Akari's house, so we don't have to worry about a ride home." Jay said.

"Oh, ok." I said, looking down at the roof of Akari's house. Boy would she be happy when we told her that we had gotten the signal broadcasted!

"INCOMING!" I yelled.

**End flashback**

"Owwww…" I moaned. Something seemed to be stuck in my head. I lifted my hand to reach for the spot. Paper…Jay was stuck to my forehead. What a surprise.

"Oh quit moaning. Jay'll be off your head as soon as that blood gets wet again." Akari said. "You stay here and I'll go and get a towel or something. Oh, and can you hold Jay up so he doesn't rip his pages?" She said, rushing out of the room.

I took my hand off of me forehead and held Jay up in the air. I opened my eyes, and found that I was in Akari's living room. "Oooooo…. shiny TV…." I looked around some more. Nothing of interest. I stared up, looking at the hole Jay and I had created in Akari's roof. "Whoops…"

Akari came back in. "Oh that? Don't worry about it." She pushed a button on the wall. 3 robots came whizzing into the room. They looked at the hole, then at Akari. "What do you want us to do, get him out of the house?" One asked.

"No, fix the hole. This is Bakura, the guy I was telling you about before. Oh and that's Jay, the book."

"JOURNAL!"

"Fine, journal." Akari said. She turned to me. "Hold still, and make sure you don't let go of Jay." She said, dabbing a wet cloth at my head.

"Ow…ow ow ow ow. OWWWW!"

"All done. You're free to walk around. Don't break anything." Akari said, walking back into the kitchen. She turned around. "Oh, and after I finish washing this rag, we'll go to the meeting spot-where the children will show up for orders. Don't watch Nick Jr."

"Otay." I said, saluting her. She smiled and busied herself at the sink. I turned to Jay. "Do you think there'll be a hundred kids there?" I asked.

Jay thought for a moment. "Probably a lot more than that. Lots of parents put on Nick Jr. for their kids. I'm guessing maybe 1,000."

"Wrong kiddos." Akari said, jogging back into the room. "30,000. I did the math. The signal stretches from the tower in New York City to New Haven, Connecticut. I know it sounds like that's to many kids, but it's just an estimate. Besides, that'll be the maximum. Minimum is 10,000. Now come on! We have to get to that site before the kids leave. The hypnosis only lasts a few hours."

Jay looked up at her. "Where's the meeting point?" he asked.

"Stamford." Akari answered. "It's right in the middle, so I thought it would be a safe location."

"Ok, so what are we waiting for? Let's get moving so we can rule the world!" I said.

Akari smiled. "That's the spirit." She walked towards the garage.

Jay stopped me from leaving. "No falling for the smart girl!" he said as soon as Akari had closed the door.

"I'm not falling for her." I argued.

"Liar."

"Am not!"

"Are too. Besides, we have to ditch her after we get the power of the world. If we don't, we'll have competition." Jay babbled.

"No. She stays. If you don't like it then leave." I said. Jay glared his "If you don't ditch her I'll kill you" glare. "Fine." I said, grinding my teeth.

Akari beeped the horn. "Come on guys! Time's a wasting!"

I walked out the door, all the while plotting ways to destroy Jay so it was just Akari and I who would rule. That'd be cool. Way better then Jay telling us what to do all the time. We'd do whatever we wanted.

I climbed into the car, Jay in between us. Akari pumped up the volume on the radio.

"What station is this?" Jay screeched over the music.

Akari glanced at him, and then looked back at the road. "XM Satellite radio, channel 53. XL Fungus." She said back. "Why do you not like it?" she asked.

"It's a bit loud!" Jay said.

"Ok, I'll change it." She said, fiddling with the dial. "Flight 26" the car said. "Better?"

Jay listened for a moment. "Much."

I smiled at the song that was playing. "It's 5 O'clock somewhere"…one of my favorites.

Akari was humming along with the tune. She hit the brakes and put the car in park.

"Um, why are we stopping?" I asked.

"Cause we're here."

I looked around. The area we were in looked exactly like the woods where Akari lived. The only difference was the fact that children now surrounded us, moaning something about how master needed them. Akari began talking to them.

"You now serve us. Akari, Bakura, and Jay. I, Akari, command you to imprison everyone else in the United States, including the president. Do not kill anyone unless it's in self-defense. I don't care where you keep the people; just make sure they all stay alive and healthy. When you're done with that, come back to my house. I'll be waiting."

She got back into the car and motioned for us to do the same. She started the car and turned on the radio again. This time, "The Remedy", by Jason Mraz, was on. She sung along, hitting each word as if she had studied it. The song ended, only to be replaced by the theme to "That 70's show". She knew all of that too.

As soon as we reached the house, she walked out of the car without a word to either Jay or me. She opened the door to the house and went in. I looked at Jay, who looked furious.

"Uh, Jay? Did she just leave us here?" I asked, knowing the answer.

"Yes."

"That's what I thought. Well…. now what do we do?"

"Go home."

"Ok." I said, walking back the way we had come to get there.

**1.5 hours later…**

I was in my room, lying on the bed. Jay was on the computer again, playing chess. Ryou was somewhere. He had gotten very angry that I had been out for over 2 days, but I wasn't stuck in my soul room. He had just sent me to my real room. The computer beeped.

"Cursed machine." Jay mumbled, continuing with his game.

BEEP

Jay glared at the tower.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP INCOMING SIGNAL

"Hello boys." Came Akari's voice. I have a new assignment for you…"

A/N: Ok, done. Once again, sorry for not updating. Now, if you're going to leave a review, then do it and go review to someone else's story. A review a day keeps a bad mood away, and for those of you who write, you know it's true. Now for replies to the reviewers:

**Death by storm**: Glad you're enjoying it!

**Teh Crazy Bizarro Arineko**: Is there something I should know about? I suggest you turn yourself in. but you're right…security is tough…don't look surprised. Um…. YOU CAN'T HANDLE THE TRUTH! (Glad you like it!)

**Anime WarriorSkye**: YAY! See, I make people laugh! It's my job.

**RyousCorpseBride**: I thought the Mission: Impossible theme fit the scene perfectly. Don't know where I got the "Dieing Pan" thing though. Must've been the sugar.

**Willowwind Adurois**: Ah-ha. School should be out now though, so get your butt online! And it has been a LONG time. I've updated like 3 times since you have, and I'm running short on ideas. Hence the "not updating for so long" thing. COME ON ALREADY!

Note: For those of you who don't know, I "borrowed" the idea of this story from one of hers, and we steal each other's ideas :)

**BakaBakurasotherlady**: Happy people make the days go by quicker. I'll bet I DO know how much you needed it. I needed it more. My online friends who I have no idea about keep me going, along with my school friends. Anyways, here's another update! Hope you liked it!

**Rin Sessys Girl**: Hey don't worry about it; at least I got the review, right? And as for the hot tub thing…dudette that's just wrong. It'd be way funnier if she was in the pool and he fell on top of her, lol. What's up with your mind? Though, I can't use that against you. I'm just as bad. LOL.

A/N: And that's it! Ok, go read someone else's story now. I'm not the only authoress on this site you know! Other people like reviews as much as I do!


	15. Supreme Rulers

A/N: Hello! Sorry again for not updating…mid-year exams are killers. But it's here now, so enjoy the final chapter! I do have another story in reserve, so don't worry…it's a Yu-Gi-Oh Karaoke dance party one tat includes myself, portrayed as Luna Rose, and my friend Bix. No romance (maybe), but I wanted to actually be in one of my stories. :) Ok…onwards! To the final chapter!

**Chapter 15**

"What? New assignment? What the heck do you want us to do now? You already have the whole population of children on your side!" Jay exclaimed, extremely annoyed that he could no longer continue his game.

"Oh stop your whining. It's the last step before we can actually take over. See, parents will be noticing, if they haven't already, that their kids are gone. I need you to mail out the letters that I've got here to all of them. All you have to do is drop them in the mailbox, and we'll be supreme dictators in no time." Akari said.

I thought this over. This was too simple! The other missions were a lot longer than this. Why couldn't she get to the mailbox herself? Why am I talking to myself again???

"Ok, so that's all we have to do?" I asked. "Usually there's a twist or something that makes the mission a lot harder."

"Well, I didn't say you could drop it in ANY mailbox, did I? The mailbox that you have to put these letters in is in India. It's the largest mailbox on the planet, and we have to fit a lot of letters into it."

Jay gaped at the computer screen. "India! Do you know how far away that is? To long to walk!"

Akari rolled her eyes. "That's why I sent you a jet. Duh. Just get on, and it'll bring you straight to the mailbox, and then you can be on your way. It shouldn't take more than a day."

I smiled. "Ok. I'll go get packed!" I ran to grab a crama…wait no…camburba? No wait! It's camera! That's it! Anyways, I went to get one, and then dashed back to the computer. "Ryou will want to see the mailbox when we get back."

Jay looked at me stupidly. "You're going to tell Ryou that you went to India to send a bunch of letters to the parents of children whose minds you've taken over?"

My shoulders drooped. Hadn't thought of that. I placed the camera on the desk and looked back at the screen. "When will the jet be here?"

"Look outside."

I did as I was instructed. "Ah, look…the jet. Ok Jay, let's go and get this over with." I said, snatching him off of the desk and walking towards the door. This couldn't take to long, or Ryou would know that I went out, when I'm "grounded". What the heck is grounded anyways? If I'm on the second floor, then how can I be on the ground?

"You're walking in the wrong direction." Jay said.

I looked up. I was. I had been walking towards the front door, not the back door. I scowled at myself and turned around.

When I got to the plane, I gasped. Akari was standing there waiting for us!

"What?" she asked. "Can't I come with you?"

I gaped. Jay stared. The last time she had gone with us was when we told the children what to do! Wait a second…I just had a thought.

"Hey Akari, how are we going to send letters to the parents if they're all imprisoned?" I asked.

Akari looked at her nails. "The children will get the letters to them. We just have to drop them in the mailbox." She looked up at us. "Now come on! Let's go!"

**In the plane**

Akari was telling a story about a time that she had decapitated a guy names George because he insulted her. Jay stared, eyes wide. I wasn't paying much attention. "Her eyes…" I thought. "So sparkly…"

Akari laughed at something Jay said…I don't know what it was…she's just so…pretty…

Jay popped up in front of my face. I yelped, which caused Akari to laugh again. I smiled at her, and she smiled back. Dang it! Why can't that smile be more than just a smile? Why isn't Akari mine? Why am I talking to myself again?

"The plane will be landing shortly." The pilot said over the intercom. No more than 30 seconds later, we hit ground.

"Ok. Go, put the letters in the mailbox, and come back. I have a treat for you guys." Akari said. She pushed us out of the plane before we could ask any questions.

Jay growled. "That no good, little…"

I smacked him on top of his head. "You stop talking. Someone might hear."

Jay rolled his eyes. "It's not like this is an undercover mission."

"Maybe not." I said. "But we do have a huge stack of letters here. Don't you think that might look suspicious?"

Jay, having no comment, remained silent. We reached the mailbox, put the letters in, and had just turned around to walk back to the plane, when Akari whispered in my ear, "Come on Bakura…don't you want your surprise?"

I turned my head to the side, but she wasn't there. Now I'm hearing things? Great.

We reached the plane, and sat down. We took off, and Akari was nowhere in sight. Jay must have seen the worry on my face, because he said, "She's probably in the bathroom or something."

I nodded dumbly and looked out the window. After about 10 minutes, the co-pilot walked in.

"Mistress Akari would like to see you in the dinner room."

Jay seemed puzzled. "Why would she want us to see her in the dining room? What's wrong with here?"

"Maybe this is the surprise that she was talking about." I said. I got up from my seat and walked towards the dinner room that the co-pilot had indicated. When I got to the door, my eyes widened, and I gasped. There was Akari, like normal, but she had changed into a dress! It was black, long, and elegant. It had a V-neck that didn't show much, and no sleeves. It looked great on her, and it shined in the light that was flowing out of the chandelier that was hanging form the ceiling.

"Come on guys! Time to celebrate!" She said.

"Celebrate what?" Jay questioned.

Akari smiled, showing her perfectly straight teeth. "I was going to tell you before, but I figured that would ruin the surprise. We're already supreme dictators of the world. You're probably wondering why we sent out those letters."

"You read my mind." Jay said, taking a seat.

"Well," She started, "We had to let parents know that their children were safe, right? I know if I were a parent, I would want to know what was going on with my kid, especially if he or she had imprisoned me."

I nodded, having no idea what the feeling would be. However, when Akari said this, she was looking straight at me, and I think she was trying to tell me something! Yay!

"…But enough chatter. Let's eat!" She said, and, as if on cue, several waiters came out with plates of beef and chicken, the carnivore's delight.

**About an hour later…**

I leaned back in my chair. Ah, how it felt good to eat steak without Ryou yelling at me for eating a lot. I smiled, thinking about how Ryou must be confused as to where I was.

Jay was talking to Akari about what he planned to do now that he had some power in the world. Akari was listening intently, carefully memorizing everything he said so that she could make sure that his ideas would be used.

When Jay finished, Akari smiled and said, "Sounds good! I'll see to it that everything that you wish occurs, so long as the world isn't blown up in the process."

"Now, why would I do a silly thing like that?" Jay asked evilly.

Akari laughed in return. When she regained control of herself, she said, "You must be tired. Please, go and have a rest. We should be reaching home soon, and Ryou will likely bombard you with questions as to where you went. I'm sure you have an explanation for him by now?" She inquired.

"Yes, I do." I replied. "He won't suspect a thing, other than the fact that the TV hasn't been working since everyone was imprisoned. Hopefully, the children haven't gotten to him too."

Jay nodded and got up. "Thank you for the wonderful dinner Akari. I hope to see you again in the near future, now that we are co-rulers."

I got up with him, and nodded in agreement. We turned and began walking away, when Akari called to me, "Bakura, would you stay back a minute?"

I turned around and walked back towards her.

"I just wanted to say…thanks for your help. None of this would be possible if you hadn't helped me." She said.

I smiled. "Glad to be of service. All those years sneaking around in tombs in Egypt paid off!"

She giggled. "Oh…there was one other thing…" she said.

She leaned in and kissed me on the lips. I wrapped my arms around her waist; ready for whatever she had to dish out.

She was about to pull of my shirt when…

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

I opened my eyes. What? It was all just a dream? AND IT LEFT ME HANGING? How dare it! I, Bakura, lost from the dream completely? How could this have happened?

I rolled out of bed and walked over to where my lifeless journal sat. I looked at it, waiting for it to say something, but I knew it would never happen. My soul room was as empty as ever, just like it had been ever since Ryou stuck me in there.

I took the journal to the couch and put it on the table in front of me. I was about to get up to get a glass of water, when a voice spoke to me. I knew that voice…

"Hello Bakura…"

A/N: FINALLY! I've had this ending prepared for months…Yay! It's over! I mean…how sad…it's over. Oh well. Less for me to worry about, although I will miss it. I do have another story to type up though…

Replies to the reviewers:

**death by storm**: Haha…well, I updated, and I know the feeling. I'm glad it's the end, but sad at the same time…you know what I mean?

**Willowwind**: Yea…you still haven't updated…but I understand…school is a drag. But still, it has been a while…I guess just whenever you get a chance…before I go insane. Also, what did you think of the ending?

**Bakabakurasotherlady**: I try. But this be the end. Hope you liked it!

**Karibakurasgirl**: Haha. I was gonna do something like that, but I was like "Nah…You've had this ending planned for months, and you really don't want to have to think of anything else." :)

And…that's it. Hope to see you all again soon! (More like when I get my next story typed out.) See you all around! Thanks for wasting your time with my story!


End file.
